ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Ellen DeGeneres Show
The Ellen DeGeneres Show, часто сокращается как, Ellen, синдицированное телевизионное ток-шоу созданное актрисой Эллен ДеДженерес. 1 декабря, 2008 ;Сет лист # "Just Dance" Ladygaga6060.jpg|"Just Dance" 11 мая, 2009 Шоу было записано 8 мая, 2009. Леди Гага впервые использовала Орбиту, созданную Насиром Мазхаром, а также на ней был джинсовый комбинезон. ;Сет лист # "Poker Face" 5-11-09 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg|Интервью Lady-gaga-1.jpg|Орбита The Ellen Degeneres Show 003.jpg|"Poker Face" 8 сентября, 2009 ;Сет лист # "LoveGame" 08 ladygaga.jpg|"LoveGame" 27 ноября, 2009 ;Сет лист # "Bad Romance" (акустическа версия) # "Speechless" The Ellen Degeneres Show 001.jpg 11-27-09 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg 11-27-09 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 002.jpg 11-27-09 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 003.jpg|Интервью 13 сентября, 2010 Леди Гага появилась на шоу после мероприятия MTV Video Music Awards, и поговорила о церемонии, мясном платье и мясном бикини. В конце интервью, Эллен подарила Гаге вегетерианское бикини. После церемонии MTV Video Music Awards 12 сентября, Леди Гага появилась на шоу The Ellen DeGeneres Show. В интервью она пояснила 2 причины создания мясного платья. Гага, которая поддерживала в то время кампанию "Не Спрашивай, Не Говори," рассказала Эллен, что платье представляет собой равенство, говоря "Равенство это ребра Америки." :"Конечно же, это не акт неуважения к веганам или вегетарианцам. Если вы знаете, я самый независимый и свободный человек на земле. У этого платья много интерпретаций, Если мы не будем выступать за то, во что мы верим, и если мы не будем бороться за свои права, очень скоро у нас останется этих прав, ровно столько, сколько имеет кусок мяса на наших костях. А я - не просто кусок мяса" Эллен ДеДженерес, будучи веганом, была очень расстроена, что Леди Гага одела на шоу мясное платье. В шутку, она подарила Гаге вегетарианское бикини. Во время интервью Райану Сикресту, Эллен сказала, "Я подумала, 'может ли она пожалуйста поменять наряд, потому что это очень неловко.' Это не VMA." Однако, позже на своем сайте, она написала пост под названием "Мои мысли о мясном платье Леди Гаги". "Я люблю Леди Гага, но как человек, который любит животных, мне было очень тяжело сидеть с ней рядом. Но это действительно заставляло меня спросить себя, в чем же разница между ее нарядом и нарядом из натуральной кожи?" 9-13-10 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg Veggie Bikini 02.jpg Veggie Bikini 01.jpg Veggie Bikini 03.jpg 28 марта, 2011 Эллен позвонила Гаге, чтобы поздравить ее с днем рождения. Когда она взяла трубку, она спела Гаге, "Gaga you were born today, Gaga you were born today, Gaga you were born today! No there ain't no other day, no there ain't no other day, you were born on Monday!" Гага рассказала Эллен, что в данный момент она находится в студии с ее продюссерами и заканчивает запись альбома. “''Я очень счастлива, взволнована и благодарна.''” 235px|right 28-gaga-video.jpg|Торт 28 апреля, 2011 Гага позвонила Эллен, чтобы поздравить ее с днем рождения. Во время телефонного звонка, она подтвердила, что появится на шоу. 24 апреля, стало известно, что Гага исполнит "Judas" ;Сет лист # "Judas" judas ellen.jpg|"Judas" lady-gaga-judas-live-ellen-show.jpg The Ellen Degeneres Show 004.jpg|Интервью The Ellen Degeneres Show 005.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 001.jpg|Репетиция 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 002.jpg|(26 апреля, 2011) 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 003.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 004.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 005.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 006.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 007.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 008.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 009.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 010.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 011.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 012.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 014.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 014.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 015.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 016.jpg 4-28-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show Rehearsing 017.jpg 9 декабря, 2011 ;Сет лист # "Marry the Night" Lady Gaga - Marry the Night (The Ellen Degeners Show).jpg|"Marry the Night" 12-9-11 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg Lady Gaga - (The Ellen Degeners Show).jpg|Интервью 12-9-11 Backstage 001.jpg|За кулисами 21 ноября, 2013 Выпуск: 25 ноября 11-21-13 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 004.jpg 11-21-13 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 003.jpg 11-21-13 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 005.jpg 11-21-13 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 002.jpg 11-21-13 The Ellen DeGeneres Show 001.jpg Категория:Выступления в 2008 Категория:Выступления в 2009 Категория:США Категория:Выступления в 2011 Категория:ТВ появления 2009 Категория:ТВ появления 2010 Категория:ТВ появления 2011 Категория:ТВ появления 2013